


It All Started With A Bet

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, Lowkey Spy AU, M/M, SOFFFFTTTT, So so much fluff, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Lance and Keith get into a bet. Surprise. Surprise.





	It All Started With A Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Derpy_is_awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/gifts).

> This is for[Derpy_is_awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome). I hope you enjoy this!

Lance stared at his reflection. Wondering how they ended up here? And just  _ how _ on Earth did his boyfriend have such bad taste.

It all started a few weeks back.

It was an innocent bet. (Hah! Say that to his tacky — and possibly lingerie — costume.)

~~~

_ Lance kicked up his feet, with an “innocent” grin at his boyfriend. _

_ “What?” Keith asked as he caught the look. Barely looking over his phone. _

_ “Oh nothing,” Lance answer, peering over his shoulder at Keith’s phone screen. It was opened into a solitaire game. One of his favorite games. _

_ “What’s up?” _

_ “Nothing,” Keith hedged. _

_ Lance raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. He probably had a rough day at the office. It happened. _

_ “Oh! Guess what?” Lance exclaimed, laying his head in his boyfriend’s lap. Studying Keith’s expression as he glanced up from his phone with a questioning eyebrow. _

_ Lance faux-pouted. “You’re supposed to guess!” _

_ Keith gave an over exaggerated sigh, but he had a small smile. “Pidge? Telling you some juicy gossip?” _

_ Nope!”  _

_ “Allura and Romelle were making out in the closet again?” _

_ “Dios no,” Lance assured. Wincing from the memory of accidentally walking in on them looking for something — he couldn’t even remember what it had been anymore — and it ended painfully with Allura punching him for gawking, followed up by him complaining about it being their workplace. Allura, of course, brought up the several times she — and plenty of others — have walked in on him and Keith being so close the only thing that separated them was their clothes (barely). _

_ “Shiro, Adam, and Curtis are being obnoxiously cute in the lounge room?” _

_ “No — well, yes, but it’s not that.” _

_ Keith’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes flicking back and forth as he seemed to go over whatever other gossip he’s probably heard. _

_ “Is it… Ezor’s Halloween party?” Lance grinned in response. Keith nodded slowly, processing.  _

_ “Okay, what about it?” _

_ “Well, it’s our first year as a couple at Halloween…” Lance trailed off, watching his boyfriend — HIS. BOYFRIEND. Aw, he’s never going to get tired of that. — and hoping Keith was picking up on his train of thought. _

_ “Yeah, and?” _

_ Damn it, he’s not. _

_ “Costumes?” Lance tried again. _

_ “What about them?” _

_ “Ummmmm, we’re going to a Halloween party, we’re going to wear costumes.” _

_ Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why?” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “I don’t know. Don’t feel like it? We dress up disguises, which are basically costumes, for work every other day.” _

_ Lance squinted at him. “You are kidding me, right?” Keith shrugged nonchalantly, running his middle finger over his thumb. Lance stuck his face in Keith’s. Speaking slowly, “I. Don’t. Believe. You.” _

_ In the past, he would’ve, but they’ve been together for almost year now and friends for longer.  _

_ Lance knew how Halloween crazy Keith was, even if he didn’t show it outwardly. Outside of his home that is. _

_ Keith’s room was lined with shelves covered with hundreds of Halloween related movies, books (even ones on the origin of Halloween), and posters decorating his wall once a year alongside his art, the rest of his posters carefully rolled up in his drawer. Then there were the Halloween inspired art and the bracelets Lance gave to him, after picking up the hobby again. Those hung on his wall too. _

_ There was no way he hadn’t planned some costume. _

_ Keith stared back at Lance, not moving, but the twitch in his lips. _

_ “What is it then?” _

_ “All of my costumes are dumb.” _

_ Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “You mean like what you thought of mine every year we’ve known each other?” _

_ Keith pressed his lips together. “It’s not like that. Yours are just tacky. Mine are…” he trailed off. _

_ Studying his boyfriend face, Lance booped Keith’s nose. Keith, as always, crinkled his nose adorably. _

_ “I’ll wear your “dumb” costume, but only if you wear my tacky costume.” _

_ “Why would I ever wear your tacky costume?” Keith challenged. _

_ Lance hummed, then wiggled his eyebrows. “How about a bet?” _

_ “A bet?” Keith repeated dubiously. Lance nodded seriously. “What kind?” _

_ “There’s a haunted house that Pidge and Matt are going to. Whoever reacts the most has to where the other’s costume. Sound good?” _

_ Nodding, Keith agreed. _

_ Then they made the date. _

  
  
  


_ Lance was certain that he would win the bet. After all, growing up five older siblings who all loved to mess with him from time to time meant they would prank him. From dumping shit over him to jumping out of nowhere. Lance always got them back too. Sometimes there were team-ups and wars, it’s amazing and very, very messy. _

_ A haunted house would be nothing. _

_ More specifically one about not screaming or giving a reaction. _

_ In theory, Lance thinks, unless it’s a little shriek to literally nothing then he has this in the bag. _

  
  
  


_ Lance and Keith met at the haunted house. _

_ Shooting his boyfriend a grin, Lance lead them inside. Like the gentleman he is, Lance paid for both of them. _

_ Keith thanked him, nudging Lance’s side and smirking. _

_ Lance could distantly hear someone speaking. They weren’t loud enough for the words to be clear.  _

_ Stepping into the first room, a shiver runs down his spine just as an actor swings down from the ceiling. Keith jerked back, his hand automatically going to his hip, his eyes wide. _

_ Lance grabbed onto Keith’s shoulder, making him take a step back, suddenly wary. Watching Keith swallow thickly, Lance carefully steered them into the next room. _

_ Whispering in Keith’s ear, “We don’t attack the actors, ‘kay? They get enough of that.” _

_ The strange feeling, as if someone was breathing down his neck, Lance swallows as he focuses on Keith. Who was giving him a dirty look. “I know.” _

_ Lance nodded slowly, assured but still wary. The screeching of something scratching on a window drifted into the room. Cringing at the sound, Lance links their hands. _

_ The next room was a good reason to. _

_ An actor came out suddenly, revving a chainsaw and cackling. Lance couldn’t help but compare it to the one Halloween he had stayed up with his siblings watching horror movies and refused to go outside after dark afterward. Even opening the door for trick-or-treaters. _

_ Again, Keith jerked, tensing up. Lance squeezed their hands as Keith stepped back into him. _

_ Sensing it would only get worse, Lance sped them through the rest of the haunted house. Keith tensing in every room. _

_ Once outside, Lance stared at his boyfriend. _

_ “You’re a spy? You get freaked out at a haunted house? You eat scarier things for breakfast!” _

_ Keith scoffed, his cheeks turning rosy as he punches Lance in the shoulder. “What? Ghosts freak me out!” Gesturing to Lance. “Why weren’t you freaked out?!” _

_ Lance chuckled, grinning slightly. “With my siblings?” Lance nodded to the house. “This is nothing… and you know what this means?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “I win our bet!” Lance declared loudly. _

_ Keith only groaned. “Great, I’m going to look tacky.” _

~~

_ Right _ , that’s how.

Lance smoothed down the silky, homemade costume. Taking one last look in the mirror, Lance appreciated his boyfriend’s handy work. Keith knowing how to sew wasn’t something he would’ve ever guessed.

For as tacky as the choice was, it was a good job.

Smirking his cherry red lips at the mirror, Lance pranced out of the room in his sexy Cinderella costume. The soft blue complimented his eyes.

Strolling into the kitchen, Lance pecks Keith on the lips. Smearing his werewolf makeup with red.

Keith scowls at him. “I spent hours on this dumb makeup.”

“Like you did on this costume?” Lance teased lightly, his expression softening. “You’re not one to half-ass things.”

Under the makeup, Lance could make out Keith’s flushed cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah. Are you ready to go?”

Lance nodded. “Yup. Let’s go. Someone has to get the party started.”

Keith fondly rolls eyes as Lance turns, making a break for the door.


End file.
